One More Chance
by Meandor711
Summary: Steve is Wesker's servant, but will god grant him One More Chance? Rated T for Gore and violence, dunno if it should be M
1. Chapter 1

An: Okay, I really wanted to make a one-shot but I think this may become a longer story but not sure, it's also going to be more about what happened after Steve where kidnapped by Wesker but also what I think may happen if he escapes. Also some SteveXClaire, but that will come after some time :D I'm also going to practice on explaining, so this might suck because I'm not good at that stuff. It's also going to be a kick off, I did not get an inspiration for this but I wanted to write something about Steve alone for a long time and this was the best I came with :D

One More Chance

Steve sat in a tree and observed the house of his target from the forest next to it. The house was small with two levels. It where white from the outside and he could see with his tyrant eyes that there were a man with a white shirt and sweatpants in the living room watching TV.

'' This should be easy. '' Steve said and jumped down from the tree and landed on his feet. He slowly began walking towards the house. His red hair where down to his shoulders and he had a black trench coat just like the one Wesker had and a pair of black pants and black boots. His red catlike eyes where almost shining in the night.

He where in front of the house and took a hold of his handgun ready to shot anything that where moving. He burst into the room and found the man already holding a gun pointed at Steve.

'' I wondered when the organization would send an assassin. '' The man said and grinded '' But it looks like I have the upper hand here little assassin. Now tell me, who are you? ''

Steve just looked at the man with his cat like eyes on the man's brown. He had short white hair and an angry face full of scars. The man were under the height of an average man '' It wouldn't help you in this situation little man, knowing my name won't change the outcome of this. ''

The man looked at Steve '' You are a brave bastard aren't you, but you are right, either if you tell me your name or not I will still blow your brain out. ''

Steve used his tyrant speed and came behind the man. Steve hit the hand with the gun making the man lose it. Steve hit the man in the back causing the man to fall and took a foot on his chest.

'' I do not think that that will be the outcome little man. ''

The man kicked and tried to get away from Steve's foot but he only pressed harder and harder.

'' This is what happens when you work for the BSSA. ''

Steve took his handgun and hit the man's temple with the back end of it. The man fell unconscious. Steve smirked by the looks of the man, looked so dangerous, but was so weak. Steve Dragged the man by his arms into the kitchen and lifted him onto a wooden chair. The kitchen was a normal kitchen. One fridge, one freezer and cabinets and other useful kitchen equipment.

Steve took some roped out from his trench coat and tied the man to the chair. '' Now I'm going to have some fun with you little man, I don't think you will enjoy it as much as I will. ''

He took out three knifes from the one of the kitchen shelves and went over to the man and smacked his face several times before he woke up '' Good morning dear, slept well? ''

The man tried to get out of the chair, but he couldn't get lose '' What do you want assassin? '' he spat the word assassin like if it was poison.

Steve grabbed one of the daggers and pressed it at the man's shirt '' I want information on the BSSA ''

The man only smiled and laughed '' DO you really think I will give you information? You are a fool! I will never tell you a thing! ''

Steve smirked '' I think you will small one, I think you will. '' he took the dagger and cut off the man's shirt. He stared by making a large cut down the man's chest and some more on the man's face. The man only grunted '' When are you going to give in? Just tell me and I will end this. ''

'' No, I won't betray them ''

Steve took hold of the man's left nipple and looked at him '' This is your last chance, Tell me now! ''

The man gulped and shook his head. Steve sighed '' Well then, you chose this on your own. ''

Steve cut of the man's nipple and the man's scream where heart shattering, but Steve continued, he had to continue. He got one of the other daggers from his trench coat and pressed it at the man's shoulder. He slowly drew it into the man's shoulder and stopped when he felt the bone. Steve took a deep breath before pressing it through the bone and made the blade came down from the man's arm pit. The blood flowed on the marble floor and the man screamed with all of his lungs. Steve could see the pain in the man's eyes and the hate. Steve got on his knees and cut into the man's Achilles' heel leaving only a little holding it together and then did the same on the other foot.

Steve got up and released the man '' Walk. ''

The man with tears in his eyes and blood streaming from his wounds got up and walked. Suddenly there was a big snap noise and the man was on the floor screaming. Steve walked over to the man and got the last dagger out, it had and edged blade and where specialized on killing a human being.

'' This is what happens, when you betray us. '' Then he stabbed the man into the back and through his heart.

The man stopped moving and the blood keeps coming from the wounds. Steve took the dagger in the shoulder and drew it out. Then he used the sharp edged one and cut the man's head off and laid it in his trench coat. He got out of the house and send some blood on it and made it burn.

Steve used his tyrant speed and wondered how Wesker where going to like this success.

_**In Wesker's Office**_

Wesker sat behind his big ebony desk in a black comfy chair. On the desk where several papers about viruses, progresses and personnel. On both sides of the office where shelves full of books. There was not a single painting or photo.

Steve came in and threw the head to Wesker. Wesker grabbed it in midair and looked at Steve with no emotion '' I see that you where successful, did you get any information? ''

Steve shook his head '' He did not tell a single ting master, I used my best torture methods but I didn't succeed. ''

Wesker glared at Steve '' You, YOU WEAKLING! '' Wesker jumped over the desk and in front of Steve '' HOW DEAR YOU COME IN HERE WITHOUT ANYTHING AT ALL? '' Wesker took hold of Steve's neck and threw him into the wall. Steve grunted at the impact and watched as his so called master came towards him.

Wesker took hold of Steve's trench coat and lifted him into the air with support of the wall '' Next time I send you to do something like this, and then you WILL have information! '' Wesker let go and went back to his desk. '' Get out of my sight now! ''

Steve quickly got to his feet and walked out of the room. He walked down the metallic looking hallway until he reached his room. It had only a bed in it. He jumped into his bed and looked out from the only window in the room. One in the ceiling, it had marvelous view of the full moon. He stayed watched it all of the nights he could. It reminded him of Claire, the two shining orbs which she had.

Steve sighed and folded his arms, he knew that what he where going to do had not much use, but what else did he have? '' Oh, Lord, I…I…I '' He stopped and took a long breath '' I know that the things I have done, is not easy to forgive and I understand if you hate be but. '' He could fell tears pressing on, if Wesker saw him now, he would be beaten and left there as a bloody mess. '' All I ask for is one more chance, only one more to redeem myself and to serve you. Oh Lord have mercy, grant me this one wish and I will serve you without doubt, without question and I will always follow the right path. I will always follow your path. Amen ''

Steve closed his eyes and let one tear fall '' One chance is all I need. ''

An: Okaaayyyyyyy, kinda weird in the end AND DO NOT THINK THAT I'M MEGA CHRISTIAN BECAUSE OF IT! I'm Christian but I'm not a mega Christian. I'm open-minded and I respect other people's views so if you do not like the last part about the path. Well let's just say that I understand.

I dunno if I will continue on this O.o can be fun but have some other stuff to write O.o If I get 4 R&R then I will continue on it for sure :P


	2. Runaway To A New Life

An: WRITING SPREEEE! :D :D :D have written on like 4 Fanfictions today ( or like yesterday/today, it got over 24.00 when I wrote xD ) and I got inspired by some random songs, if you have any idea for songs I might like the send them to me :D If people wonder why I didn't make Steve kidnap that guy in the first chapter and torture him more, is because I want to give min a human side that has been forced to do evil things. :P

One More Chance: Chapter 2

Runaway To A New life

Steve woke up when he hear massive explosions and he jumped out of his bed and ran to the out of his room. In the hallways Wesker's Soldiers where running in there black combat boots and black mask's they had black pants with metal plates for protection and a body armor with metal plates and they had a belt with ammunition and grenades.

Steve grabbed one by the arm and looked at his ice cold black mask in where the eyes were supposed to see '' What is happening soldier? ''

The soldier gave a fast salute and started to explain '' The government has found our location sir! They have send tanks and soldiers to get our research and experiments sir! ''

'' Where do you need me? ''

The soldier started to run in a direction and waved a hand to show Steve that he was supposed to follow him. Steve ran alongside with the soldier and asked '' Where are we going soldier? ''

The soldier gasped and answered '' We are going to the eastern flank, it being overrun by enemy soldiers sir! ''

Steve grabbed the man's arm wand ran as fast as he could. In seconds they were at the eastern flank and Steve gasped, the usual green grass where gone and it was many holes in the ground, the sound of fire came from both sides and Wesker's soldiers had a bunker. Steve saw a tank getting very close and he jumped in front of the cannon and pushed it up ruining it, Steve made a grimace with his face and ripped the head of the cannon off and threw it at another tank, the cannon hit one the side of the tank and it came a bone chilling scream and some blood came down the cannon head Steve just had thrown in it.

'' It's a Tyrant! Kill it now before it does more damage! '' a government soldier yelled before people started shooting at Steve. He took a giant leap against the soldiers and killed one by snapping its neck, he grabbed the FAMAS and shot at the other soldiers. He where so fast that many of them couldn't react before it was too late.

Steve started to run back for cover, at this time the soldiers where firing at him. He got hit sometime in the back and one hit his ear. He jumped inside the bunker and found the soldier he had brought here standing there watching him.

'' Sir! That was amazing! '' he yelled in excitement.

Steve sighed and turned his back to him, the soldier looked at him and wondered if he had said something wrong until Steve pointed at his back '' Take out the bullets soldier, I have to be ready for more tanks. ''

'' Yes sir! '' the soldier got on his knees and started to take out the bullets. Steve took deep breaths as the soldier took the bullets out of his body.

'' What's your name soldier? '' Steve asked in boredom.

'' Gina sir! '' the soldier answered

Steve's eye brow moved in shocked '' Gina? Are you a girl? ''

'' Yes sir. '' she answered not so loud this time, almost embarrassed.

'' Then not to be unkind Gina, but you sound like a man. '' Steve answered in a cocky voice, he doesn't want here to make friends, he didn't want friends, they would lead him to weakness.

Gina tapped her mask '' They have a mechanism in this mask that makes us all sound alike. That way there will not be much romance between soldiers sir! ''

Steve nodded '' Soon done? ''

Gina took the last bullet out and nodded '' All done sir! ''

'' Don't just stand there Gina, take your weapon and make some use of yourself, we won't win this on our butts you know. '' Steve said and got up and looked for a firearm, he had lost the FAMAS while running to cower.

Gina got up and took her head over the bunker side and dodged down again and a rain of bullets came where her head had been some seconds before. She gasped and thanked god for her luck. Steve came back with a Barrett M107A1 and started to shoot on the opposing side.

The battle lasted for hours, and Steve had to go on rampages and attack some tanks many times, he was getting exhausted. Suddenly there was a shot and someone next to Steve fell down. He looked to his side and saw Gina lying on the ground dead. He looked at the former soldier and felt something inside him get sad, she had been with him all the time here in this battle. She was the closest to a real friend he had been having for the last years.

Steve got up from the bunker and went berserk at the opposing side. He rammed into a grouped of ten soldiers and killed them all with his hands, enraged as he was he grabbed the first tank he had destroyed and threw it at another tank, making it explode. He gasped for air and continued his rampage.

The commanding officer of the government soldiers saw that they were getting a heavy beat now '' Retreat! Retreat! We can't fight them off now! ''

The soldiers retreated and Wesker's soldiers cheered at Steve, but he weren't hearing anything or caring about them, because in front of him where his freedom. Steve looked at the soldier behind him cheering and crying out in happiness.

Steve knew that he was far away from civilization, but this was his only choice. He stared to run into the forest and he still heard the soldiers cheering, it slowly disappeared as he got farer away.

Steve smiled and looked up at the skies '' Thank you god ''

An: :D :D sorry for the cheap fighting scene :P but I think I did a good job ^^

Anyways R&R to make me post more :D


	3. The New Start

An: Okay, I'm not sure if I'm a 100% back into writing but I can at least say one thing: that the review **Crow Lady PG67AW **left made me smile and inspired me to write more :D I hope more than she likes that :D Anyways, this shows that if you R&R I will get more into writing :D anyone can R&R on my stories so If you like it pleaseeeeee R&R :D it would mean a lot to me :D and btw O.o when I read trough the other chapters of this story, let me say it's awesome that you survive reading it XD

One More Chance

Chapter 3: The New Start

Steve lay down on the lush grass in the forest and gasped for air, he had been running for 5 hours with a break. He breathed the forest air and smiled, it felt like ages since he had breathed this wonderful air and just enjoyed it, this time he had some time to enjoy this calm moment alone. He let his palm stroke over the top of the grass he let out a small laugh, it felt alive, it felt more alive than him.

Steve let his body relax, or he rather tried to, his coat was bothering him a lot. He threw it off and on the grass, but it felt like it taunted him. He got up on his feet and picked it up, he got the wicked smile and started to tear it to pieces, he laughed and smiled as he did so. When he had ripped it to small pieces it felt like a heavy weight had been taken away, like some of his past where erased.

Steve let his body fall down in the grass and he looked at the moon and the stars. Somehow it reminded him about her face '' No, don't even start, she's gone and I will not find her, I will not look for her, I will only bring her pain ''

Steve sighed and got up, he had used the time he could, when Wesker found out he was gone. Let's say he wouldn't sit down on his butt, he would kill the one with the message and send a search squad at once he heard it, Wesker always had more important stuff than Steve anyway. And also Steve needed time to blend in with a crowd, he would have to get cloths and a wig or something to cover his hair, it stuck out very easy you can say.

Steve started to run again, with a bare chest, making it slightly colder than before. He ran and passed many villages, but he needed a city, harder to find him and easier to get new cloths. He continued to run and he suddenly hears a lot of noises west for him, he ran in that direction and saw a big city. He found a sign: Welcome To The New Raccoon City! And under the sign stood '' In Memory Of The Lost Life's When a Generator Blew Up, Destroying The Old City''

Steve clenched his fist and spat on the last part '' Lies, it was a zombie outbreak! '' Then he ripped those words off and threw it into a bush and walked into the city. He was glad that it where night by the time he got there, but he could see the sun peaking up from the mountains to the left. The city had some cars running and a few people give Steve weird looks, not coat or t-shirt at this time made them suspicious. He looked around and went into a back alley and found a three people sitting there smoking pot.

One of the guys where tall and white, he had big muscles and where holding a smoke in his hand, he had a wife beater and a pair of military jeans, his head where bald. The other one were black and had dreadlocks he had a leather jacket and dark shaded blue jeans. The last one where black with a white t-shirt and black jeans, he also had a cap on his head.

The white man looked at Steve with angry eyes before the group moved towards him '' Get out of here, this is our place '' he snarled at Steve.

Steve raised his hands and talked calmly '' Take it easy, I just want those dark shaded jeans and that white t-shirt ''

The white male glared at Steve '' You can get them, their ours. '' he snarled again.

'' If you don't give them to me till I have counted to three I will take them by force '' Steve said and smiled.

The group laughed and Steve started to count, while Steve counted the two black men went behind him, making his escape route hard to use.

Steve stopped and smiled '' Three '' Then Steve charged at the white man in front of him and slammed his fist into the man's stomach, he send the man ramming into the wall, and became unctuous.

The black male began to panic '' Take it easy man, we don't want any trouble! ''

Steve smiled a grim smile '' Give what I want and I will let you go, deal? ''

They began to take the clothing Steve wanted off and gave it to him, he changed quickly and walked away from the back alley. The black male's began to get their friend out of the wall and they woke him up.

The white man smiled '' The boss will like this news, he will join our gang if he likes it or not. ''

The man with the dreadlocks gasped '' That guy tossed you like a ragged doll Nathan! How can we get him to join us? ''

'' Wait and see Sergei. '' then Nathan turned around and looked at the other man '' Brandon, inform the boss about what happened, now! ''

Brandon ran out of the ally and in the other direction then that one Steve took.

**With Steve**

Steve took the valet that where in the left pocket of the pants he had just stolen from those people. He walked around town, the amount off people had increased a lot in just some minutes, teenage girls going on shopping, and people in their cars away from the city. '' It's a weekend now I guess. '' Steve though, some girl looked at him and giggled. He rolled his eyes and kept on walking, he looked around, he had never been in a city for as long as he remember. His dad and mom never took him with them when they went to the city, for a weird reason, the left him home alone for the weekend and came back as if they newly married. When he got older he understood why, but still.

Steve sighed and looked around in the city '' I will need some sort of income, I won't become a criminal here to he said '' He saw a grocery store and went inside, ( as you know, grocery store have grocery so no point telling you how it looks :D ) he looked around and went to a open disk, the woman behind it looked at him and smiled '' Hello, where's the stuff you want to buy? '' she asked

'' I don't want to buy anything, not yet at least, I wondered if you have an open positions so I can work here. '' he said back with a smile.

'' Well we need another man at the disk, been much work on me and my friend Brad over there '' she said and pointed at a yellow hair man on the other side of the shop, he had no facial hair and he had the uniform of the grocery store on, it was a black short sleeved shirt and a pair of black pants made of the same material as the shirt.

The woman looked at Steve again '' I will ask my boss so be right back! '' then she stood up and left. Steve sat alone as he looked around, in the store it was shelves shelves and more shelves. Me sighed, he wasn't gonna like this much but it was the best he could get without education.

The woman came out and smiled '' Your hired, but the first week you wont earn as much as the others, just to see if your fit for the job, nothing personal. And we need your name for the tag on your uniform ''

'' My name is Veste Urnsbide, weird name I know but my parents weren't from America. ''

She nodded and wrote it down '' Okay, meet up here tomorrow at 5 and Brad will tell you about the shop and much of the normal stuff here okay?

Steve, or Veste as he was now called smiled and hugged her '' Thanks, see you tomorrow I guess ''

She blushed and nodded and Steve went outside the Store and looked at the sign: Raccoon's Grocer. ''Weird name '' Steve thought and walked around. He suddenly walked into a back alley, then he climbed to the top of a building and smiled '' I need the sleep, work tomorrow '' he smiled and fell asleep, he would wake up around 4, because he usually did so he didn't worry, at all.

An: Okay, maybe kinda cheep but I like it :D gotta be some chapters like this to you know :D and yet again thanks to **Crow Lady PG67AW **for making me wanna write again :D Oh and look at the name I gave Steve and his usual name, see anything? :)

R&R so I will continue to write :D


End file.
